memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bashir
| Affiliation = Federation Starfleet (formerly)| PrevAssign = CMO, Deep Space 9 (2369-2383)| FinalAssign = CMO, Deep Space 9 (II) (2384-2385)| Rank = Commander (Resigned 2385) | Insignia = 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. | altimage = | altcaption = Lieutenant j.g. Julian Bashir (2369) }} Julian Subatoi Bashir was a genetically-engineered human male, born on August 29, 2341 in Great Britain on the planet Earth. He served as a commander and chief medical officer for Starfleet aboard Federation starbase Deep Space 9, its replacement and the starships for several years, including the duration of the Dominion War. Bashir was a distinguished doctor, aided by his genetic enhancement, and he would complete his public career with two acts that changed the Federation. In 2385 he resigned from Starfleet, determined to cure the Andorian species of its reproductive crisis. His actions - which involved the illegal use of the Taurus meta-genome - cured the species of their reproductive crisis, saw the founding member return to the Federation but saw him imprisoned as a traitor. Although later pardoned by Federation President Kellessar zh'Tarash, he retired to Andor as a private citizen with his partner, Sarina Douglas. Further, from 2374, Bashir had been courted by Section 31, an illegal agency within the Federation that used extralegal methods to protect it. He would expose the secretive organization's criminal activities to the Federation in 2386. Both of these acts resulted in significant changes to the Alpha Quadrant. History Early life Julian was born with serious learning disabilities, and at age six, he still had trouble telling the difference between a dog and a cat. Julian's parents Richard and Amsha Bashir felt that it would be in his best interests to have genetic resequencing done to both Julian's mental and motor skills at a medical facility on Adigeon Prime. Because genetic resequencing was illegal for any reason other than correcting serious birth defects, Julian quickly learned to never speak of the procedures that were performed on him. Bashir was lucky in that doctors selected by Bashir's parents to perform genetic modifications on him were competent, leaving Bashir with no side effects that would have limited his ability to function in Federation society. Other people had gone to far less scrupulous doctors to have their children genetically modified. As a result, many of these children developed side effects to the treatment that left them unable to function in normal society, forcing the Federation to have these children institutionalized. ( ) While Julian was on the planet Invaria II, an ion storm hit. Julian watched a young girl die as his father went for help because no one had the medical knowledge to save her. When his father returned for him, he was told that a plant that was growing all around them would have saved her life. Julian often told himself that this was why he started a career in medicine. ( ) Julian's enhanced intellect was formidable, and at the age of eight, he discovered a useful, mnemonic trick. Inspired by the writings of Leonardo da Vinci, Julian constructed a mental replica of the 6th century Istanbul cathedral of Hagia Sophia entirely within his mind. Within this mental cathedral, he stored all of his growing knowledge. ( ) Dr. Bashir obtained his M.D. degree studying at Starfleet Medical, while attending Starfleet Academy. As a med student, one of its pre-requisites included study of "Comparative Alien Physiology" ( ), written by Dr. Leonard McCoy, in 2272 ( ). He graduated as Salutatorian of his class. Bashir was attending the Academy when the Borg attacked Earth in early 2367. ( }}) Deep Space 9 Early years In 2369, Bashir was assigned to the newly designated starbase Deep Space 9 as CMO for both the station, and later the starship . ( ) Shortly after his arrival on the station, Julian befriended Cardassian tailor Elim Garak, who had been a former member of the Cardassian Obsidian Order. ( }}) In 2370, Bashir joined an away team on the to the Cardassian mining moon Davonia to rescue the kidnapped Horta Ttan. In the course of the team's escape from the moon he had to give the order to open the moon's docking bay to space, killing numerous Cardassians. Bashir did not realize the consequences of his order until it had been carried out and was momentarily stunned by the what he had done. ( ) Later that year, Bashir "crossed over" to the mirror universe, where he met Miles "Smiley" O'Brien and played a significant part in the formation of the Terran Rebellion. ( }}) While Smiley believed that Bashir was one of the most decent men that he had ever met, he thought that the of his own universe was the biggest jackass that he had ever met. ( |Saturn's Children}}) Although Bashir never met his mirror universe counterpart, he considered him to have been "something of a brute, a hot-tempered fighter with quite a vicious streak" based on what he had been told about him by Captain Sisko. ( ) In 2371, Bashir took part in a highly-classified operation that included, the resurrection of James T. Kirk. He operated on the removal of the deadliness of the nanites that the Borg had implanted on him, as well as memory recovery, under the guidance of Admiral Leonard McCoy. Afterward, he took part in what seemed, at the time, as the destruction of the Borg Homeworld, where he witnessed Kirk disappear once again. It was then that he met Worf, as well. ( ) In 2374, agent Luther Sloan of the rogue intelligence agency called Section 31 unsuccessfully attempted to recruit Dr. Bashir into the un-sanctioned spy agency's ranks. ( ) Late in the year 2375, he began a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Ezri Dax. ( ) 2376 In April 2376, his relationship with Dax was strained when she began to explore the connection with her previous hosts and momentarily took on the personality of Jadzia Dax when they were making love. The incident spooked and offended Bashir who stormed out of Dax's quarters. ( ) Shortly after, Bashir was attacked by the Jem'Hadar Kitana'klan, who had been masquerading as Odo's envoy to the Alpha Quadrant and previously cooperated with the station personnel. He was severely wounded in the attack and lost a lot of blood, fortunately Taran'atar was able to apply a cauterizing seal patch from Bashir's medikit, which saved his life. Ezri reconciled with him amid the trauma of this ordeal. ( ) thumb|Julian in 2376. Later in the month Bashir was again approached by Section 31, this time by a man named . Cole informed Bashir of a failed Section 31 operation on a world called Sindorin, and the betrayal of an augmented madman named Ethan Locken. Locken had been recruited by Section 31 to refurbish an abandoned Dominion factory designed to manufacture Jem'Hadar soldiers. Locken was to create Jem'Hadar troops that were loyal to Section 31 and the Federation. Locken killed his overseers from Section 31, and created Jem'Hadar that were loyal to only him. Locken declared himself the new Khan, and intended to start a new eugenics war. Section 31 believed that Bashir's genetically enhanced background would give him an advantage over Locken. Bashir agreed to attempt to stop Locken. Joined by Dax, Ro Laren, and the Jem'Hadar observer Taran'atar, Bashir traveled to Sindorin. With the assistance of the native Ingavi, Bashir's team managed to defeat Locken and stop him from launching a plague missile to the Cardassian colony on Orias III. ( ) In August, Bashir temporarily lost his genetic enhancements after an encounter in the Gamma Quadrant with an extremely alien multidimensional structure, dubbed both "cathedral and anathema" by local races the D'Naali and the Nyazen. The artifact connected Bashir to an alternate reality version of himself that had never received genetic enhancement. The result was a physiological reset of Bashir's physical being, reversing his genetic enhancement. He was restored after a return trip to cathedral/anathema, during which he made peace with what and who he was, before and after the enhancements. ( ) In October, Bashir and Dax traveled to the planet . Julian assisted Ezri during a political crisis on her species' homeworld. After this trip, Julian and Ezri ended their romantic relationship. ( ) Soon after, while on his way to a medical conference, Julian and Dr. Elizabeth Lense found themselves trapped on a primitive world, and treating the wounded in opposite sides of a planetary war. ( ) He returned to the station on October 27th. (Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Volume Three chronology note) 2377 In early 2377, Bashir replaced the injured heart of Captain Kira Nerys with an artificial one; after she was brutally assaulted by the mind-controlled Taran'atar. ( ) 2381 On stardate 58367.6 (May 15, 2381) Doctor Julian Bashir was promoted to the rank of Commander. ( |Disavowed}}) 2382 As of 2382 Doctor Bashir was still assigned to Deep Space 9 as chief medical officer; however, he was starting to feel isolated and alone-as most of his friends among the station's crew had moved on to other assignments and had shown surprise that he had served aboard Deep Space 9 for so long. He lamented the fact that he signed onto Deep Space Nine to be a frontier doctor only now to be nothing more than just like every other Starfleet physician in the core worlds. In August of 2382, following the attack on Utopia Planitia, Doctor Bashir accepted a mission to the Breen world of Salavat to prevent Breen researchers from launching their first Quantum slipstream drive equipped starship. Doctor Bashir was specifically tapped for this assignment following the suggestion of Breen Confederacy scholars Jack, Patrick, and . For this mission he was teamed with Sarina Douglas, a provisional lieutenant in Starfleet Intelligence and delivered to the planet by the . After almost a week of work, Bashir himself was able to sabotage the Breen shipyard containing the slipstream prototype and upload a virus into the computer systems of the Breen in order to eliminate all traces and corrupt any files related to the slipstream project. Also, during this time, Bashir admitted his feelings to Sarina and the two began a relationship. He has also expressed an interest into transferring into Starfleet Intelligence. ( |Zero Sum Game}}) 2383 Bashir would survive the destruction of Deep Space 9, and continue to serve the station survivors on Bajor at Bajoran Space Central. He was disturbed, however, that Sarina Douglas, who had become a security officer of DS9, was suspected with aiding the station's destruction. She revealed to Bashir she was a double agent for Starfleet Intelligence against Section 31. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) 2384 In September 2384, Julian became the chief medical officer of the new Deep Space 9. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) 2385 In 2385, the new station was officially opened at an event presided over by Federation President Nanietta Bacco. However, as she was giving a speech, Bacco was assassinated. Bashir reported her death. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) Soon after Bacco's death, Bashir's old friend, Elim Garak, was apparently assassinated too on Cardassia Prime, in a power struggle apparently sparked by Bacco's death. However he soon was revealed to have faked his death and, more so, announced his candidacy for Castellan of the Cardassian Union. As Garak quickly gained the lead against his opponent, Evek Temet, Bashir wrote him a cautioning letter. ( |The Crimson Shadow}}) In 2385 after a desperate plea from his former colleague, Thirishar ch'Thane, Julian Bashir enlisted the help of Section 31 to obtain a complete copy of the Shedai Taurus meta-genome to produce a cure to the Andorian reproductive problem before the Tholians could, in direct conflict with the interim Federation president's orders that any assistance to the Andorians was not acceptable. Bashir, along with Elizabeth Lense, Katherine Pulaski and a number of other doctors gathered on Bajor under the guise of a medical conference, to produce a self-replicating retrovirus that would repair the damaged Andorian chromosomes, as well as re-write their DNA so the recessive genetics that plagued Andorian fertility would not occur again. .]] After it was discovered what he had intended to do, Captain Ro Laren was ordered to arrest Bashir and his co conspirators, as well as destroy the research into the Taurus meta-genome that his team had performed. Before he could be taken in for questioning, Bashir stole the runabout and fled to Andor. It was discovered that the medical research his team had performed was already destroyed and the doctor had injected himself with the retro-virus to disseminate to Andor directly. At the same time, Bashir had submitted his resignation to Starfleet citing the unacceptable decision of the Federation leadership to resolve the Andorian crisis by withholding the information they had simply to spite the Andorians for their departure from the Federation. Captain Ro forwarded this on to the Starfleet JAG office and revised Bashir's status to civilian criminal as opposed to a deserting Starfleet officer. The was ordered to intercept and stop Bashir from breaking the embargo over Andor. Despite a tense standoff at the Andorian border, Bashir eventually made it to the planet, with the assistance of Captain Ezri Dax and her crew, in spite of the 's special forces team attempting to stop them. After finally meeting up with ch'Thane and his researchers on Andor, and despite the damage done to the global communication system by the ''Warspite, the cure was administered to all atmospheric processing centres on the planet and the Andorians were saved. Once confirmation that the cure was dispersed was provided, Bashir and Dax surrendered to the Warspite's security team. ( |A Ceremony of Losses}}) Following his surrender, Bashir was held in solitary confinement in a classified Starfleet facility constructed on an asteroid. Bashir was held there for 17 days, until he was freed due to the combined efforts of Christine Vale and Andorian Emissary Ramasanar ch'Nuillan - who had arranged for sanctuary for Bashir on Andoria, as well as adopting him into his family. After his release from the asteroid where he was being held, Bashir was taken to Andoria. While en route to Andoria, [[USS Lionheart (Nova class)|USS Lionheart]] second officer Seth Maslan attempted to murder Dr. Bashir by injecting him with a full dose of theragen concentrate. Maslan was using a tricorder to emit a signal that kept Lionheart Doctor Rssuu, a Lahit, from seeing him or what he was about to do. Maslan planned to explain Bashir's death as an accident that occurred when Bashir attempted to escape and Maslan tried to stop him. Fortunately, Bashir was able to keep Maslan from injecting him with the concentrate, though he was injured when hit in the face with the concentrate. Bashir was able to disable the tricorder before losing consciousness. With his senses restored Rssuu restrained Maslan to keep him from killing Bashir. Bashir was treated by Rssuu before the theragen concentrate could permanently damage his eyesight. Maslan was placed in the Lionheart's brig, where he accidentally revealed that he had received a number of orders from an unknown source, one of which was to kill Bashir. The Lionheart reached Andoria without further incident. Before the Lionheart beamed him down to the surface Vale assured Bashir that eventually he would be able to come home. ( |The Poisoned Chalice}}) Following the return of Andoria to the Federation the Andorians began making arrangements with Federation officials to return Bashir for a proper trial. In October 2385 Baras Rodirya was exposed as impersonating Ishan Anjar - who had actually been dead for over a decade. Baras was arrested and removed from office. Captain Ezri Dax and the others who helped Bashir were all released, returned to their former positions, and issued commendations for their efforts to save the Andorian race. Charges against Bashir, however, were not dropped as Starfleet intended to required him to answer for accessing the information from the Shedai Taurus meta-genome to fashion a cure for the Andorians. Admiral Akaar promised that his efforts would be taken into account when his court martial was held. ( |Peaceable Kingdoms}}) After the court martial was concluded Bashir was pardoned by President zh'Tarash. She also managed to have Bashir's discharge changed from dishonorable to honorable. ( |Disavowed}}) What almost all of Starfleet and the population of the Federation at large did not know was that Starfleet Intelligence had arranged for Bashir's court martial to go forward so that Bashir could make a break with Starfleet in a way that would make him attractive to Section 31. This was planned so that he could infiltrate 31 and possibly bring it down from the inside. What neither Bashir or S.I. planned on happening was President zh'Tarash issuing a pardon and upgrading his discharge to honorable. ( |Control}}) 2386 By January of 2386 Bashir was living on Andor with Sarina Douglas. Granted a new medical license by the Andorians Bashir was planning to open a private practice on that world. Cole recruited Bashir and Douglas for a mission to the mirror universe. ( |Disavowed}}) As of 2386, Bashir was widely recognized as a hero on Andor and his actions were the principle motivator to convince Andor to rejoin the Federation. A new generation of Andorian children, their births largely possible only due to Bashir, were being named after him for his actions. ( |A Ceremony of Losses}}) Later that year, Julian and Sarina were still working as double agents within Section 31 hoping to expose the organization and it’s activities to the outside world. After having completed a Section 31 mission on Romulus, the pair were returned home to Andor to resume their normal lives. Once home, they were contacted by Ozla Graniv who was an investigative journalist for Seeker Magazine. Ozla had been alerted to the existence of an artificial super intelligence codenamed Uraei by two computer scientists. Uraei was actively engaged in continuous surveillance of nearly every corner of the Federation by infiltrating everything from personal computers to appliances. Ozla had gone to Julian and Sarina for help in investigating Uraei. Uraei was first designed as a monitoring and intelligence gathering program in the 22nd century. But, the program quickly grew beyond it’s initial design by developing sentience; making independent decisions including having people whom it viewed as counter to its interests, killed in various ways. Uraei used a number of avatars and identities to facilitate its ends. Uraei was also responsible for the creation and management of the rogue intelligence agency known as Section 31 under the alias “Control” Julian and Sarina realized that they would need expert assistance in dealing with Uraei. To this end, the trio travelled to the Orion home world under assumed names. Once there, they met with Data who had retired from Starfleet and was living and working on the planet under an alias. Data’s first attempt to infiltrate and monitor Uraei resulted in the group’s location being revealed and compromised. Subsequently, the group had to fight armed agents and go on the run. The trio was joined by Data’s daughter, Lal. The group took refuge on Cardassia as guests of Castellan Elim Garak. Freelance operatives were sent to retrieve the group. While Sarina was taken hostage, the rest of the group escaped and continued their efforts. In order to eliminate Uraei, Data and Julian broke into teams and infiltrated both Memory Alpha and Memory Prime respectively to plant a computer virus that would eliminate Ureai. Bashir and Data were able to implement the code at both Memory Alpha and Memory Prime. Julian was badly hurt when he was forced to engage in combat with Sarina, who had been brainwashed by Section 31. After the code to eliminate Uraei had been implemented Uraei's brainwashing forced Sarina to commit suicide. Julian was rescued by Memory Alpha security personnel. He was then treated by Doctor Simon Tarses of the USS'' Aventine''. Tarses used his genotronic technique to repair Bashir's damaged spinal cord. Regardless of this, Julian was rendered catatonic, mute and wheelchair bound by the psychological trauma of losing Sarina. Captain Dax and Tarses delivered Bashir to Elim Garak, one of three people who could be trusted with him (along with O'Brien and Dax). Garak subsequently took Julian into his home where he was tended to by the castellan's medical staff. The mission was only partially successful. While Section 31 was finally exposed to the public at large, Control had survived the purge of the immoral Uraei and had gone even deeper into hiding. ( |Control}}) 2388 Two years later, Bashir continued to be tended by Castellan Garak's physicians in his official residence. However, Garak spent less and less time visiting his catatonic friend. When quizzed about by his companion Kelas Parmak, Garak responded "There’s no reason to see him, Kelas. There’s no one there." When Katherine Pulaski visited Bashir, she thought: "Damn, this is even worse than I imagined.": Bashir had been special. Pulaski knew that this was in part an effect of his genetic enhancements, but it had not simply been that. The intelligence, the grace, the physical beauty, perhaps, but that had not been the sum of Julian Bashir. What had impressed itself most upon Pulaski was his moral core, and that was Bashir’s own. It owed nothing to any creator; it was a system of considered ethics and a deep well of personal courage that had informed all his choices. Do no harm was a good rule to live by, but Do good with everything you have? That was a great deal better, particularly when you had the gifts of Julian Bashir. None of that was there now. It had all gone. Julian Bashir was a hollow man. She left him Kukalaka, as a present from many friends. Garak, who finally returned to his friend, welcomed the bear (“I wonder how you got here. Did Pulaski smuggle you over the border? I don’t mind. Perhaps I’ll make you a citizen.”). Asking his friend to come back, he began reading him a new enigma tale volume by Sayak. Unknown to Garak, whose "eyes were fixed on the page", "he did not see Julian’s fingers twitch, and reach out for a second to stroke the little creature tucked within his hand, before coming, once again, to their placid, empty rest." ( ) Family Bashir had an aunt who doted on him as a small child, prior to his augmentation . As an adult, he recalled her giving him hot cocoa and biscuits after he'd been playing out in the cold, and of her giving him a balloon, which she tied to his wrist to keep from floating away. ( ) He could also be related to Juliet Bashir who was the XO of the Slayton when it was lost. (SA - Starfleet Academy comic: "Issue 3") Interests Julian had a preference for eating scones and jam, something recalled by Elim Garak when interviewed by Jake Sisko in 2389. ( ) He was also very fond of Tarkalean tea. ( ) Alternate timelines in an alternate timeline]] In an alternate timeline in which Captain Sisko became trapped in a subspace field in 2372, Julian assisted Jake Sisko in his failed attempt to rescue his father in 2422. By this time, he had several children and was still close friends with Jadzia. ( ) In another alternate timeline created by the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]] being sent back in time to the 22nd century, the ship's crew, including Julian, settled on Gaia IV. He eventually married Angie Kirby and had several children with her. By 2373, the planet was reportedly "crawling with Bashirs." When she heard this, Kira jokingly told him that she intended to remain aboard the Defiant. While inspecting Gaia's medical facilities, Julian met his great-great-great-granddaughter, who was a doctor. She was awestruck when she met him as his "healing touch" had become legendary over the course of the previous 200 years. She showed him numerous photographs of the Bashir family, stretching back to Julian himself. ( ) Alternate realities In an alternate reality, Federation and Dominion delegations met on Deep Space 9 to negotiate a treaty in response to the Dominion's peace overtures in 2371. However, during the talks, Odo was murdered with a phaser. Consequently, the negotiations broke down and the Dominion launched an attack on DS9. Although the Federation forces were eventually able to push the Jem'Hadar back through the Bajoran wormhole, the Dominion captured Bashir, Commander Benjamin Sisko and Major Kira Nerys. Several days later, they were rescued by the DS9 crewmembers of the primary universe. The alternate Bashir was very taken with Jadzia Dax as, in his reality, the Dax symbiont still resided within Curzon Dax. During their escape from the space station, he kissed Jadzia's hand and told her that she was a vast improvement over the Dax that he knew. When it appeared that the two Bashirs were about to fight over her, Jadzia remarked, "Now's not a good time, boys!" ( ) thumb|left|Julian Bashir in an [[Kelvin timeline|alternate reality created by Nero]] In the alternate reality created by Nero and Q, Bashir was a doctor on Bajor at a work camp. There he met the science and medical officers of the . He then spoke with its XO Commander and CMO Dr. about their time travel experience with Q. He then eagerly offered to help. Bashir then paid Quark off to smuggle Spock and McCoy pass the Vorta supervisors in exchange for Romulan ale. ( }}) Starfleet service record Appendices Further Information Author David Mack, who wrote much of the material concerning Bashir from 2382-6, was interviewed about his plot for the doctor on Literary Treks after the release of Control.'Tragedy in Every Sense of the Word - Section 31: Control: David Mack', Literary Treks - A Star Trek Books and Comics Podcas''t 186. Accessible at http://trek.fm/literary-treks/186 (Date accessed, 9 April 2017) Connections Images :''See also the Julian Bashir image category. file:j.S.Bashir.jpg|2369. file:barassociation.jpg|In holding cell for bar fight, 2372. file:abyss Bashir.jpg|2376. file:bashir.jpg|2376. file:bashir Zero Sum.jpg|2382. Appearances (First appearance) * }} * }} * * }} * * }} * * }} * * * * * }} * * * }} * * }} * * * * * * * 2370 * * * * * * }} * * * * * }} * * }} * * * * }} * }} * * * * * * * * * * * }} * }} * * * 2371 * * * * * * }} * * }} * }} * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2372 * }} * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * }} * }} * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * 2373 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Gods of Night}} * }} * }} * * }} * 2374 * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * }} * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * }} 2375 * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * }} * * 2376 * * }} * * * * |Abyss}} * }} * * }} * * |Demons of Air and Darkness}} * * }} * * * * }} * * * * * 2377 * * * * }} 2382 * |Zero Sum Game}} * |Plagues of Night}} 2383 * |Plagues of Night}} * |Raise the Dawn}} 2384 * |Raise the Dawn}} 2385 * |Revelation and Dust}} * |A Ceremony of Losses}} * |The Poisoned Chalice}} 2386 * |Disavowed}} * |Control}} * }} Reference List External links * * category:Humans category:Augments category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) category:Starfleet lieutenants category:Starfleet commanders category:Starfleet chief medical officers category:Starfleet medical personnel category:Deep Space 9 personnel category:Deep Space 9 (II) personnel category:USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel category:USS Defiant (2375) personnel category:Athletes category:Scientists category:Doctors category:medical practitioners category:Section 31 associates Category:2341 births Category:time travellers Category:Humans (24th century)